Matched
by bluelily3
Summary: After Aki and Kururu discovered how they felt about each other on Keron, they realize that no one else knows about it. Aki decides to tell Natsumi when they arrive home. But she is hesitant. What will Natsumi say when she is told that her own mother is sleeping with an amphibious alien? And not just any alien. The notorious Kururu Socho. (One-Shot)


Aki stood outside the door to Natsumi's room, taking a deep breath. It had been a little over a week since they'd come home from Keron. A week since Keroro and Mois's wedding and...Kururu. They had been on Keron for ten days, and Aki and Kururu had snuck around the whole time. They really didn't mind, since it was fun to keep secrets, and Aki felt it would be better to break the news to her kids when they got home. For some reason, Kururu had been hesitant. He seemed to want to tell them while they were there. Aki had wondered about it then, but as she stood in front of her daughter's door, she realized why. Natsumi lived to terrorize the Keronians, and they were afraid of her. Even Kururu wasn't ignorant of the young woman's strength. On Keron, she had been in a Keronian form. Kururu could have stood up to her then. When she was in her natural form, she was a bit more formidable. Aki suddenly felt bad, wishing she had heard Kururu out. She would face Natsumi alone for now.

She took another deep breath and knocked on her daughter's door. She was playing music while she was doing homework, and sometimes she had it up pretty loud. She heard the music grow softer.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Mama."  
"Oh! Come in!"  
Aki smiled at the cheerful answer. She tried not to think of how quickly Natsumi's mood would change in the next few minutes. She watched her as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I'm almost done with my homework. It took awhile, though."  
"Really? Usually you get it done pretty fast."  
"Yeah, but..."  
Aki stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong, hon?"  
"Well, it's harder to concentrate since...Keron." Aki, sensing an opening, almost stumbled over her words.  
"Keron? Hmm...I know what you mean." Her tone was wistful. Natsumi turned to face her.  
"You too?" She closed her eyes.  
"It was beautiful there. I love Earth too, but... When I go to school, it just feels so..."  
"Mundane?" Natsumi nodded vigorously, and Aki giggled.  
"I'm glad you understand, Mama. But there's more to it. While I was a Keronian, I..." Aki leaned forward.  
"This is embarrassing..."  
"It's okay, Natsu." Aki winked. "Don't be shy."  
"Well, I started getting strange feelings about...Giroro." She flinched as if Aki would be disgusted. But she just smiled knowingly.  
"Are you falling for him?" She playfully tickled Natsumi's shoulders until the girl shrieked.  
"Mama! I don't...I mean..." She sighed. "Oh, who knows. My life is just so weird." Aki nodded.  
"It may be weird, but it's also much more exciting than anyone else's. Who else gets to see other planets? We have an amazing secret."  
"Yeah, I guess so." Aki sighed and sat down on Natsumi's bed.  
"Now. Speaking of secrets. There's something you need to know, Natsumi." Her daughter perked up and moved her chair closer to Aki.  
"Ooh. What is it, Mama?"  
"Well...I've been seeing someone."  
"Really? Does Dad know about this?"  
"Not yet. And since we never got married, he won't be too bothered by it. He has his own life to live anyway."  
"That's true. So! Is it someone from work?" Natsumi's cheeks were flushed and her dark eyes shone at her mother.  
"No, it's not someone from work. It's actually someone you know already."  
"Wow, really? Is it one of my teachers? That would be so weird. I don't know how I would feel if-"  
"Natsu, honey. It's Kururu."  
"Wait, I don't have a teacher named Kururu."  
"I'm seeing Kururu. As in, Kururu Socho of the Keroro platoon. See, on Keron-"  
"What? Mama, don't tease! That's not fair. Just because I like Giroro doesn't mean... Ha, ha! Kururu? If you're gonna joke, you should at least pick someone nicer, like Dororo. You know, I think he likes you-"  
"Natsumi." Aki tried to keep her voice neutral.  
"It's not a joke, sweetie." Her face was serious.  
"Not a...joke... You and KURURU!? No. No way. There is NO way you could be seeing him. He's a pervert! Did you know he used to watch you in the shower? In fact, he used to watch you doing everything! He's a-"  
"He doesn't have to watch anymore. We're...involved."  
"INVOLVED?! You mean you...you-"  
"Yes. On Keron, we were...well, I had my own room and-"  
"No, no, NO!" Natsumi plugged her ears. Aki clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Okay, okay. I won't tell you anything else. I just wanted to let you know-"  
"I wish you hadn't! Geez, Mom! KURURU? What could you possibly see in that bastard! He's just toying with you! He couldn't actually be in-"  
"Natsumi. That's enough." Aki voice took on a dangerous tone.  
"You are being disrespectful. I am in a relationship with Kururu, and there is nothing you can do about it. This is our decision."  
"Do you even love him? Does he love you?" Aki didn't hesitate.  
"Yes, Natsumi. We are not just playing around."  
"You really mean it? Like...marriage love? Are you going to have his alien babies?" Natsumi was pacing the floor, and she had started to pull at her pigtails.  
"It's possible. Anything is."  
"Oh, Mama." She stopped pacing and started to cry.  
"I just can't believe this. It's just...awful"  
"Awful? What makes you say that?"  
"Do you even know Kururu?"  
"Well, I've known him for as many years as you have."  
"But he's...he's a jerk!"  
"He's never been a jerk to me."  
"When he first met you, he turned you into a teenager with one of his crazy guns!"  
"I wanted to be a teenager again. And it worked out all right, didn't it?"  
"But he's..."  
"Natsumi. You can't convince me to turn away from Kuru-chan. I love him for who he is and-"  
"You still call him 'Kuru-chan' like he's some kind of pet!?" Aki stood up and frowned.  
"I can see that I'm not going to get anywhere with you tonight. Maybe we'll talk about this some other time. Meanwhile, try not to judge him too harshly, okay?" Aki closed the door behind her, and Natsumi just stood there, gaping.

Late in the night, Natsumi lay awake, staring at the ceiling. There was no way she would sleep tonight. For the hundredth time, she turned over in bed, throwing the blanket over her head. When she was laying still, her ears perked up. She heard a squeaking noise. It was rhythmic like... like Keronian footsteps. Kururu. His footsteps continued down the hall towards her mother's room. Natsumi's stomach churned. There was no way she could bear this. In her mind's eye, she pictured her mother, transformed into a Keronian, waiting on her bed for Kururu. She launched herself out of bed, ready to throw up. Then she had a better idea. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it slowly.  
Squinting in the dark, she could see the small, round from of Kururu. He walked softly, and before he reached Aki's door, he glanced quickly behind his shoulder. Then he made a short, surprised sound when he saw Natsumi behind him.  
"Kururu. Where do you think you're going?" He had stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering over the door. It was a crack open, and he'd been about to push it. Natsumi could see sweat drops breaking out on his skin.  
"I...I was going to ask Aki-"  
"It's the middle of the night! What could be so important that you had to bother my mom?" Suddenly Kururu turned to face her.  
"Ku, ku, ku. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I already know that you know about Aki and me."  
"What? How?"  
"I saw it on the camera. While she was telling you about us."  
"You have one of your pervert cameras in my room!?" Before Kururu could say anything else, Natsumi picked him up by his head and squeezed hard.  
"I swear, I'll squeeze all of your brains out!" Kururu let out a ghastly shriek that almost made Natsumi drop him. He really believed she would do it. The door floor open and Aki rushed out. She was in her natural form and she put her hands over Natsumi's.  
"Stop it, Natsumi! Don't hurt him!" Her eyes were wet and pleading. The girl was shocked. She'd never seen her mother this upset before. She really did love him. Kururu struggled and babbled something incoherent. Natsumi let him go, and Aki caught him, and pulled his small body to her chest.  
"What is the matter with you? I told you I love him, and you treat him like this?"  
"Mama, I..."  
"I won't allow you to hurt him, or any of the other Keronians from now on. They are our friends."  
"But, the invasion..."  
"They are not invaders anymore, and you know it. You were there on Keron when their mission changed. They are protectors now." Natsumi looked down at her feet, and her face was red with shame.  
"Yes, Mama."  
"Now, swear to me that you won't hurt them again." The girl clenched her fists. Kururu had turned his head and was staring at her. She felt like he was using her mother for protection. She still wanted to punch all his teeth in. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind of rage.  
"I swear." She only looked at Aki, not Kururu. But her fists clenched again when she heard a soft snicker. Aki frowned and put Kururu down.  
"Kururu. Don't gloat. That's not fair." To Natsumi's surprise, Kururu blushed sheepishly.  
"Sorry, Aki." His voice was a whisper. Natsumi almost laughed. Maybe her mother knew what she was doing after all.

The next day, Natsumi waited until her mom rode off to work, then she snuck down to Kururu's lab. She shuddered again at the hideous design. Stopping at the "door teeth", she pressed the COM button.  
"Kururu. It's me, Natsumi." There was no answer.  
"Come on. You heard my promise. I won't hurt you. I just wanna talk." The door opened. Natsumi walked in slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. It was always so dark and dreary down here. For the thousandth time, she tried to figure out why her mom liked him again. Then a brief memory flashed in her head. When Keroro first came to their home, he had made his own room with the Kero ball. Aki had been disappointed that the room was so clean. She'd wanted it to be dark, gloomy and mysterious. Natsumi looked around her, and almost laughed. Kind of like Kururu's lab. Maybe the two had more in common than she thought.  
She reached Kururu's chair, and knelt down on the metal floor close by. He was typing something and his back was turned. Natsumi was quiet for awhile before he acknowledged her.  
"Yes?" He continued to type. Natsumi shook her head at how rude he was.  
"You know, Kururu-kun. I wasn't really going to squeeze your brains out..." He was silent for a moment.  
"Is that all? Or do you have something else to say to me. I'm kind of busy." Natsumi eyebrows furrowed.  
"Just because I can't beat you up anymore doesn't mean you have to be so rude to me."  
"It doesn't?"  
"Kururu!" He stopped typing and slowly turned the chair around to face her. It made a horrible noise, like metal scraping against metal.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Mama."  
"Ku, ku. If you're going to ask me if I brain-waved her into submission, then the answer is 'no'".  
"What? I wasn't even going to...how could-"  
"Then what were you going to ask me?"  
"I just wanted to know if...well...if you love her."  
Kururu looked down at his hands as if they held a special interest to him.  
"Even if I answered 'yes' you wouldn't believe me."  
"I might. But I'd wanna know why. Did you turn her into a Keronian so she'd fall for you?"  
"Ku, ku! Don't be silly. She wanted to be a Keronian. I gave her the means to turn back whenever she wants. She can control it. I didn't force her into anything."  
"But how did you know she'd fall for you?"  
"I didn't." Natsumi noticed that his mouth dropped down, making his teeth longer. It was his version of a smile.  
"Look. I've cared about your mama for a long time. Yes, at first it was sort of a perverted crush, but that changed. I respect and admire Aki. She...means a lot to me." He looked at his hands again.  
"But, now that she can be a Keronian, does that mean you two are-"  
"She is my match." His voice was confident, as if this was a scientific fact.  
"Your what?"  
"My match. It's what Keronians call their mates."  
"So, you'll...get married?"  
"If she feels it's necessary. I don't really care either way."  
"How could you not care? Isn't marriage important?"  
"It can be. However, since we are 'bonded', it doesn't matter."  
"'Bonded'? Do I even want to know?"  
"Ku, ku. It's not what you'd think. You've seen us resonate, right?"  
"Yeah, lots of times. It's creepy."  
"Well, it's not creepy to us. Resonating is a Keronian's way of coming together. A powerful connection, if you will. When two Keronians are 'matched', our resonance is special. It bonds us. Get it?"  
"Wait. You've resonated with my mom?"  
"Could I make myself any more clear? Of course I did."  
"So...you and Mama are..."  
"A match."  
"And..."  
"Bonded." Kururu's eyebrow arched in annoyance.  
"Do you need me to write this down for you?"  
"No, no. I get it. But..."  
"But?"  
"Mama's not a Keronian. How can she be your match?"  
"She resonated with me in her Keronian form. And even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. Matches don't always need to have a Keronian/Keronian ratio. Just look at my taicho and Mois."  
"Really?"  
"Ku, ku. Remember when Taicho's...(that's Keroro to you) father came over, and you and he were trying to fool him into thinking you were married?"  
"Ugh. Don't remind me."  
"My point is, Yoka thought that-"  
"Yoka? Who's that?"  
"Oh. That's the name of Keroro's father. Anyway, he said that you made a good match when you finally managed to resonate correctly. Remember?"  
"Yeah. I guess he did."  
"He also said it didn't matter if his son was with a Pekoponian, as long as he was happy."  
"Ew. So, do you think your father will feel that way too?"  
"Of course. My papa has always let me do what I want. Ku, ku, ku."  
"Wait. Your parents...Will they want to meet Mama?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter to me."  
"That's what you said about getting married!"  
"Ku! I also said that we are bonded so-"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Geez." Kururu turned back around in his chair.  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Natsumi sighed.  
"I just wanted to make sure that you really love her, and that you aren't playing some sort of sick game with her." Kururu was quiet for a minute. Then he faced his chair towards her again, got off it, and walked over to her kneeling form. He sat down next to her and placed his tiny hand over hers.  
"I've loved Aki for a long time, Natchi. I would never do anything to harm her. I know you don't trust me. Ku, ku. But I swear it."  
"Oh?" Natsumi smiled.  
"What, you want me to swear on something?" Natsumi nodded, and Kururu snorted.  
"Fine. I swear on all of my abilities as a hacker, a mechanic and a scientist. That is my weightiest swear."  
"Well. I'm impressed. I know how highly you regard yourself."  
"Yes. Now, I really should be getting back to-"  
"Kururu-kun?"  
"Eh?" Natsumi scooped up the yellow Keronian and he made an astonished sound. She held him close for a moment.  
"Thank you. I believe you now."  
"Good. Ku, ku..." She let him down, and he returned to his chair. When Natsumi was about to go out the door, she heard Kururu's voice behind her.  
"Oh, and Natchi... I expect you to call me 'Papa-san' from now on. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Natsumi spun around.  
"I am NOT calling you that, you little-"  
"KU, ku, ku! You're so gullible! I'm too young to be called that, anyway."  
"Ugh, you are such a brat. See you later, Kururu-kun."  
"Bye, Natsumi-kun. Ku, ku!" When Natsumi was almost out of the lab, the intercom turned on.  
"Oh, hey! Could you ask Aki to come down her for me?"  
"Ew, no way! Get her yourself!"  
"Ku, ku!" Natsumi smiled a little and tried not to shudder. This was really strange, but it could be kind of fun too. Maybe.


End file.
